


Sometimes Things Just Work Out

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean, Soulmates, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Castiel is not looking forward to being forced to marry this Prince Dean person. The angel had never met him, never even laid eyes on him. For all he knew, the marriage would be miserable. Now, this human who's trying to hide in Castiel's room? It made Castiel wish that he wasn't going to be part of an arranged marriage, because he was really starting to like this green eyed stranger.





	Sometimes Things Just Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, I return. Sort of. I've been having the worst writers block for the past few weeks. This is the first thing I've written in at least two weeks, seriously. All kinds of not fun.
> 
> This is another square for that Destiel Port bingo I joined (the were nice and didn't boot me after missing two weeks cuz my muse is a bitch). This one was _Forbidden love or Forced Marriage_.
> 
> Hopefully it turned out okay? *feels way insecure right now*

Castiel stared out the large window next to him. He’d much rather be out there right now, flying on the perfect wind. Though, all things considered, he’d rather be just about anywhere other than where he was right now.

After a long war, peace had finally been made, and one of the conditions was that one of the princes of the kingdom of Heaven wed the eldest child of the king of Winchester. There had been a lot of confusion over this from the humans, but once it was explained that angelic children were not created in the same way as human children were, and that gender didn’t matter as long as at least one parent was an angel, the confusion was smoothed over rather quickly.

Castiel was the youngest son of the king of Heaven, so he was struck marrying this ‘Prince Dean’ since none of his older siblings wanted to be stuck with the human. Castiel sighed again in defeat as he fluttered his wings nervously. He would officially meet the prince soon, and Castiel had never liked the idea of arranged marriages. It seemed forced. He had always dreamed of marrying for love, but sometimes being the youngest had the biggest drawbacks.

The forlorn angel jumped slightly as he heard the door open and quickly slam shut behind him. When Castiel turned to see who it was, he saw that it was one of the humans that had been here for negotiations. As the youngest prince, Castiel hadn’t been in any of those meetings, but he could tell from the expensive looking clothing the guy was wearing that he must be at least fairly important to it all.

“Who are you and why are you in my chambers?” Castiel asked, trying to put as much authority in his voice as he could.

“Me and my dad were having an argument, and I needed to get out of there as fast as I could,” the green eyed human said as he turned around to lean against the door. “This was just the first room I could find that wasn’t locked.” The man smiled then, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile back.

Castiel got up from his seat and strode over. He leaned over the human’s shoulder and clicked the lock into place. “And now you’re even safer,” he said as he stared at the unknown human and got lost in his green eyes.

“Thanks, man,” the guy said after a few moments of staring right back into Castiel’s eyes. “I’ve been trying to find a place to hide for almost ten minutes now. This castle is freaking huge.”

Castiel let out a small chuckle. “It was my pleasure.” He motioned to one of the fluffy chairs by the window, and joined the man as they both sat. “I could use a bit of company. Today has not exactly been all that great for me so far.”

“Same here,” the human replied, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl before offering the bowl to Castiel. “That argument with my dad was just the end of a long and stressful day that’s still not over. Ugh, what I wouldn’t give to just run away and never come back.”

“Agreed,” Castiel said, choosing his own apple. “I was just thinking, before you showed up, how nice it would be to be out flying right now.”

“I’m kinda jealous, actually,” the green eyed man admitted. “You angels can fly off whenever you want. It must feel so great.”

“Oh, it does,” Castiel said with a grin and a nod.

“That, and your wings are all so beautiful,” the man said. He paused to take a bite, then continued with the apple bits still being chewed. “Especially yours. They’re the prettiest I’ve ever seen.”

Castiel should have been disgusted by his companion talking with his mouth full, but he was too busy blushing to notice. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Your eyes are quite beautiful as well.”

It was too bad that Castiel had to marry some human he’d never met before, because he was really starting to feel an attraction to this one. There was an old legend that when you’d found your perfect mate, you’d feel a pull, and as much as Castiel was trying to ignore it, he was starting to feel it. But it was just a legend, right? Fate would never be so cruel as to give him a soulmate when he was betrothed to another, even if it wasn’t a union he was particularly looking forward to.

“I’m gonna be stuck living here soon,” the human said, looking torn. “Maybe we could try and be friends? I’d suggest more, because I’m seriously starting to like you, but I’m kinda stuck marrying some dude I’ve never met.” He held out his hand, but Castiel could only stare. It couldn’t be…

“Who are you?” Castiel asked when he could find his voice again.

The man blushed and hid his face. “I’m Dean, the prince that’s stuck marrying one of your princes. Wish it were you, though.” Dean let out a sigh, looking truly heartbroken.

“I’m Castiel,” the angel said in awe. “I’m the one you’re betrothed to.”

“Wait, seriously?” Dean asked, looking as hopeful as Castiel felt.

“Yes, of course. I was sitting in here bemoaning my fate of marrying a stranger before you showed up. I never dreamed it would be someone like you.”

Dean’s face split into a grin so wide it had to hurt. “So, you’re the guy I’m marrying? I think I’m finally glad that was part of the peace deal.”

“I, as well, Dean,” Castiel agreed, his own face now hurting from the grin forming.

“So, Cas,” Dean said, giving Castiel a new nickname that he knew he would grow to love. “Since we’re gonna be married anyway, what say we practice that wedding kiss?” Dean gave him a wink and a devilish smile, and Castiel knew he was lost.

When their lips met, Castiel could feel it down to his toes. It was to be the first of many, but they’d all be just as amazing, if not more so.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to continue this eventually, because I really like my concept. Unfortunately, I can't trust my muse worth a damn, so I have zero idea when, or even if, I'll be able to. My deepest and most sincerest apologies. If I had my way, I'd be publishing new things daily, and continuing all the stuff people want to see more of. Anybody know of a way of wishing for that that doesn't involve a crossroads?
> 
> Also, if I do continue this, it'll be the same way I did _Imaginary Friends_ , where I just turn it into an unfinished chapter fic. So, if you wanna make sure you catch it if I ever write more of this, make sure to subscribe. ^_^
> 
> Wish me luck...


End file.
